


Happy Birthday Series

by iwant2baweasley (becboobear)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post Deathly Hallows, Smut, romione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 16:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becboobear/pseuds/iwant2baweasley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione helps Ron celebrate his 26th birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Ronald

She was working on a report about the treatment of house elves in old wizarding families’ homes, when it hit her: Ron’s birthday was soon.  
  
Eyes wide, she pushed the papers aside on her desk until she found her calendar. Today’s date, February 27, 2006, glowed to stand out from the other days, but it was the red circle around March 1st that captured her attention.  
  
She breathed in a sigh of relief; she hadn’t forgotten. She even had time to plan something special for his twenty-sixth birthday, maybe not on the actual day, but possibly Saturday. Maybe a dinner party? Grabbing a fresh piece of parchment, Hermione started making a list of things she would need for the party as well as a list of people to invite.  
  
She was so focused on what she was writing that she didn’t hear her office door open or notice that her husband of three years had come in until he cleared his throat.  
  
“Ronald!” She exclaimed, trying to recover from the fright he had given her.  
  
“Hey love,” he grinned.  
  
“What are you doing here?” She asked him. She couldn’t figure out why he was in her office in the middle of the day.  
  
“It’s Monday.”  
  
That was all he had to say to make her understand. On nearly every Monday for the last five years, they had taken their lunch breaks together.  
  
“You ready?” He asked.  
  
She nodded as she stood up and walked across the room to grab her coat.  
  
“What’s this?” He asked, picking up her list and reading it. “You’re throwing me a party?”  
  
“I only just started planning,” she admitted. “I figured I could send invitations tonight.”  
  
“I don’t want a party,” he told her. “Not this year.”  
  
“What? Why not?” She gapped at him. He _always_ wanted a party. The bigger the better, he had told her on more than one occasion.  
  
“We’ll talk over lunch,” he said after his stomach rumbled. He met her in front of the fireplace, took a handful of floo powder then tossed it into the fire. “The Leaky Cauldron.”  
  
She joined him there moments later and headed for the table they always sat at while he ordered their lunches.  
  
“If you don’t want a party then what do you want to do for your birthday?” She asked when he sat down across from her.  
  
“Nothing,” he said.  
  
“Nothing?” She didn’t believe that at all.  
  
“Nothing,” he repeated.  
  
“But it’s your birthday,” she stated. “You _always_ want to do something.”  
  
“Well, there is something,” he said, slowly as their food appeared before them. “But you’d never go for it.” He shook his head and picked up his sandwich.  
  
“What do you mean I wouldn’t go for it?” She asked, feeling offended. “I might surprise you and want to do it.”  
  
“Not this,” he stated. “And I’m ok with that.”  
  
“Just tell me, Ronald,” Hermione ordered.  
  
“Alright, but remember, you forced me to,” he said before leaning over and lowering his voice. “I want to spend my birthday in bed with you. _Having you_. Naked all day.”  
  
Hermione felt her face heat up at her husband’s birthday wish and reached for her water glass. She couldn’t believe he had said all of that in a public place. Still embarrassed she looked across the table and saw him take a bite of his sandwich, acting as if he hadn’t just said what he had said.  
  
“Alright,” she said, finally finding her voice. “Saturday we’ll stay in bed all day.”  
  
“My birthday is Wednesday,” he said, setting his sandwich down. “That’s the day I want, Hermione.”  
  
“But that’s a work day!” She exclaimed, blushing when the other patrons of the bar looked at them. She lowered her voice and glared at him. “We can’t skip work to -” she paused and made sure no one else was looking at them before she continued. “- you know.”  
  
“I know, love,” he said with a smile. “I did tell you that I knew you wouldn’t go for it.” He patted her hand. “Just forget I mentioned it.”  
  
But she couldn’t forget it. His words remained at the forefront of her mind as they finished their lunch and returned to her office. She tried to work on her report, but after an hour of complete rubbish, she gave up and let her mind wander to what he wanted to do for his birthday.  
  
Glancing at her calendar, she saw that she only had a few things listed for Wednesday, but none of them were pressing issues that couldn’t wait for another day. It had also been awhile since she had taken time off and it wouldn’t do either of them any harm to work one less day this week. She would do it for him, but it would be a surprise.  
  
Before she could talk herself out of the decision, she left her office and went to the director of her department. She explained the minor things she had on her calendar and started to apologize for the late notice when her boss told her she could have the day off.  
  
Returning to her office, Hermione scribbled a note to Ron’s director asking for Wednesday off for him and asking the director to not mention it to Ron. She sent the memo and got a reply a few minutes later, informing her that Ron had asked for March 1st off two weeks ago.  
  
“That git!” She exclaimed throwing the memo down in disgust. He was lucky she had already gotten the day off. Leaning back in her chair, she tapped her foot against the floor as she began plotting her revenge. He had made a big mistake using guilt to get his way.  
  
Wednesday morning, Hermione got up a little earlier than she usually did and went about her normal daily routine. Neither of them had mentioned taking the day off again and she had caught him frowning this morning when he thought she hadn’t been looking.  
  
After she was dressed and ready to go to work, she went into the kitchen to make them some breakfast. She ate hers quickly then carried his breakfast into the bedroom when it became apparent he wasn’t going to join her in the kitchen.  
  
Seeing him still in bed, she set his breakfast on the bedside table and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Ron, sweetie, are you alright?” She asked, feigning concern.  
  
“Don’t feel good,” he said in an almost convincing voice. He looked at her with doe eyes and rubbed his throat.  
  
“Oh, you poor baby,” Hermione said, smoothing his hear. “And on your birthday, too.” She pressed her hand to his forehead and frowned. “You do feel warm.”  
  
“I do?” His voice sounded normal for a second and panic flashed in his eyes, but he coughed and it disappeared. “I do feel a little warm.”  
  
“You’re staying home today,” she informed him. “I’ll go get you some medicine then I’ll send an owl to your director.”  
  
“I’ll send it,” he said, quickly, then grimaced as if that had hurt his throat. “It’ll sound better coming from me.”  
  
Hermione nodded and grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from her desk and handed it to him.  
  
“I’ll send Pig in,” she said before leaving the room. She let the small owl out of its cage then went into the kitchen to get a bottle potion to relieve his “pain” and waited a few more minutes before returning to the bedroom.  
  
“Take a sip of this every few hours as needed,” she said, placing the bottle on his bedside table next to his breakfast. “If I didn’t have a meeting today, I would stay home with you, but I spoke to your mother and she was happy to come take care of you.”  
  
“My mother!” Ron exclaimed.  
  
“Of course,” she said. “Ron, you’re sick, someone needs to be with you at all times.”  
  
“I’ll be fine,” he said, sitting up and reaching for his breakfast. “See, feeling better already.”  
  
“Get some rest,” Hermione said then leaned over to kiss his cheek. “I’ll check in at lunch.”  
  
She left the bedroom and smiled to herself when she got to the sitting room. Knowing what was going to happen next, she cast a silencing spell then took a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
A moment later she appeared in the fireplace of Harry and Ginny’s place and stepped out, having made prior arrangements with them. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and found Ginny feeding James.  
  
“Just wanted to say hello before I left,” Hermione said to her sister-in-law. “Thanks again for the use of your fireplace.”  
  
“Have fun,” Ginny laughed.  
  
Hermione cast a disillusionment charm, rendering herself invisible, then apparated back to the sitting room of her and Ron’s place. She removed the silencing charm she’d cast earlier and smiled when she heard the shower running.  
  
As quietly as she could, she made her way to their bedroom and to the closed bathroom door. She sighed. Of course, today would be the day that he would finally listen to her nagging about leaving the door open while he showered.  
  
Thinking quickly, Hermione realized she had two choices: she could apparate into the shower with him, though that could potentially be dangerous for the both of them, or she could wait in the bedroom for him to come out. Not liking either of those choices, she frowned, there had to be another way.  
  
A smile spread across her face. She didn’t have to apparate into the bathroom, she could simply walk right in.  
  
She quickly took off her clothes then opened the bathroom door slowly. The room was filled with steam and she could see the blurry outline of his body through the frosted shower glass.  
  
Licking her lips, she walked across the room, waiting for him to realize he wasn’t alone. He didn’t. At least not until she yanked open the shower door.  
  
“BLOODY HELL!” He shouted, spinning around. “Merlin, Hermione! Are you trying to kill me?”  
  
“It’d serve you right, Ronald Weasley,” she retorted, pulling the door closed. “Taking today off two weeks ago then guilting me into taking the day off too.”  
  
“You found out,” he said, sheepishly.  
  
“I will _always_ find out,” she stated. “Don’t you ever forget that.”  
  
“I won’t, I swear,” he promised. He pulled her under the water with him, pressing his body against hers. “If you’re here now, does that mean you took the day off, too?”  
  
“What do you think, birthday boy?” She tried to keep a straight face, but the grin that spread across Ron’s face was contagious. “Yes. I’m all yours for the day.”  
  
“Brilliant,” Ron said. “But I think we need a few ground rules, first.”  
  
“Rules? Why do we need rules?” Hermione gapped at him.  
  
“I don’t, but some of us do,” he eyed her knowingly. “Now there are only three rules, but they are very important and should not be broken.” He cleared his throat. “No. clothes. No working. And absolutely no worrying about anything outside of the bed.”  
  
“And if I break the rules?” She asked, slowly.  
  
“Then I get to punish you,” he replied, his voice low and wicked.  
  
A shiver ran down her spine and she asked, “What kind of punishment?”  
  
“Whatever I feel the situation requires,” he told her.  
  
“And if you break a rule?” Her brown eyes met his. “Do I get to punish you?”  
  
“Love, I never break rules,” he said, before leaning in and kissing her lips. He backed her up until her back hit the cold tile of the wall while his tongue tangled with hers. His hands made their way down her body and he was getting ready to lift her up when the water in the shower went icy cold, his back getting the worst of it.  
  
He shut the water off quickly then stared at his shivering wife, trying to make the decision on whether to continue here or take her into the bedroom.  
  
“Bedroom,” she whispered as if reading his mind. She opened the shower door and grabbed towels for them to dry off, but they fell to the floor when he scooped her into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.  
  
He set her down on the edge of the bed then crawled on top of her. His blue eyes sparkling as he set his gaze on her breasts. She moaned when his mouth dropped to one, teeth scrapping her already hard nipple softly, while one of his hands cupped her other breast. She arched her back, wanting him to take more of her breast into his mouth, but it only resulted in him breaking away for a second before latching onto her other breast.  
  
She reached out and slid her fingers through his ginger locks. She fisted her hands in his hair and only let go when he moved down her body and out of her reach.  
  
She squeezed her eyes closed as he skipped her sensitive bits and caressed the inside of both of her legs, placing teasing kisses on her inner thighs.  
  
“Ron,” she whimpered after another few moments of his teasing had gone on.  
  
As if he’d been waiting for that all along, his hot mouth finally made contact with her most sensitive area. His tongue, and eventually fingers, added to everything else he’d already done to her brought her to a powerful climax as she cried out his name.  
  
She felt his eyes on her as her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to recover. He laid down next to her on the bed and caressed her stomach.  
  
“You’re not helping,” she informed him with a smile on her face.  
  
“Sorry,” he replied and started to remove his hand, but she grabbed it.  
  
“I didn’t say stop,” she said.  
  
After another few minutes of his delicate caresses, she recovered enough to move on. She sat up slowly and looked down at Ron’s naked body stretched out on the bed sideway. She started at his ginger head then moved her eyes down his body and stopping at his thick member.  
  
“So, birthday boy, what do we do now?” She asked, her eyes not moving.  
  
“There will be time for that later, love,” Ron said. “Right now, I need to be inside you.”  
  
Hermione grinned and laid back against the pillows so her feet brushed against his member, causing him to hiss. She squealed as he scrambled up the bed and covered her body with his, smashing his mouth against hers.  
  
He slid into her in one quick motion then pulled out before ramming into her again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moved her body with his. Kiss broken, she moaned in his ear as he moved in and out of her. The high state of their combined arousal resulted in a quick pace that set them both over the edge. She came first and had nearly finished coming a second time when he joined her.  
  
Spent, he collapsed at her side, breath shallow. Short of breath herself, Hermione fought the urge to reach over and caress his stomach like he had hers. She closed her eyes, loving the way she felt after being intimate with him.  
  
When the steady sound of his breath reached her ears, she opened her eyes and found him asleep next to her. Smiling softly, she slipped out of bed and visited the bathroom before pulling on her robe and going to the kitchen.  
  
She filled the teapot on the stove with water then turned it on. She grabbed a teacup from the cabinet then placed a teabag in it. She waited until the steam was billowing out of the teapot, but before it could whistle, she pulled it off the burner and poured it into her cup.  
  
Carrying her teacup into the sitting room, she sat down on the sofa and picked up the book she had started reading the night before. She was well into her third chapter when he appeared in the room without a stitch of clothing on.  
  
“Tsk, tsk, Mrs. Weasley,” he said, making his way to the couch. “You naughty rule breaker you.”  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to find out what rule she had broken, but closed it when she remembered the first rule: no clothes.  
  
“While I think about how to punish you, take off your robe,” he instructed.  
  
Nervous but excited, Hermione stood up and slipped the robe off then sat back down on the couch.  
  
“Yes, I know,” Ron grinned. “But you’ll need to stand against the wall.”  
  
“Why?” She asked.  
  
“Because I said so,” he replied. He helped her up then led her over to the nearest wall. He positioned her facing him with her back to the wall. “Perfect.”  
  
“What’s my punishment?” She asked.  
  
“Twenty-six tongue lashings,” he replied.  
  
“Tongue lashings?” She repeated then watched eyes wide as he knelt down in front of her and buried his face in her womanhood. Pleasure surged through her body as his tongue flicked her most sensitive part. Her hands fisted in his hair after the third lashing and when her knees nearly buckled after the fifth she wondered if she’d make it to twenty-six.  
  
Another couple climaxes and the tongue lashings had end with her on the floor and Ron at her side, rubbing her stomach.  
  
The rest of the day seemed to go in a cycle: him pleasing her, her pleasing him, them having sex and him or both of them napping. Addicted to his punishments, she had even broken a couple more rules which had resulted in her being bound, magically, to their bed and being blindfolded.  
  
Seconds before midnight, they came together again, ending the day perfectly.  
  
“Happy Birthday, Ron,” she whispered before closing her eyes.  
  
 **9 1/2 Months Later**  
  
“Come on, Rosie,” Hermione whispered as she rocked her two week old daughter in her arms. “We have to be quiet; daddy has to go to work in the morning.” She sighed. “We’re going to miss having him here with us all day, aren’t we? He takes good care of us.”  
  
“I can always take a sick day,” he said, appearing at her side. He kissed her cheek then delicately brushed the baby’s face with his thumb. “She’s beautiful, Hermione.”  
  
“She really is,” Hermione said, leaning into his arms. “And you’re not taking another sick day, you’ve been home for two weeks, Ron. We can’t afford -”  
  
“I know,” he replied. “I’m just going to miss you two so much.”  
  
“Tomorrow is Monday,” she said, looking up at him.  
  
“I’ll bring lunch,” he promised.


	2. Happy Birthday, Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron helps Hermione celebrate her 28th birthday.

On the morning of her twenty-eighth birthday, Hermione woke up to a slight chill in the air. She rolled onto her side, hoping to find warmth in the arms of Ron, but all she found was his side of the bed empty. Opening her eyes, she glanced around the room and frowned when she realized he wasn’t even in the room.  
  
A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was only a little after seven in the morning, which only added to her confusion. He had taken the day off from work and she had expected him to sleep in, so where was he?  
  
The door to their room swung open seconds later and Ron entered the room, carrying their twenty-two month old daughter.  
  
“Look, Rosie, mummy is awake,” Ron said as he made his way over to her side of the bed and sat down after she had scooted over to make room for him. “What did you want to say to mummy, Rosie?”  
  
“Happy!” Rose squealed before launching herself out of Ron’s arms and landing on top of Hermione.  
  
“She was saying birthday a few minutes ago,” Ron frowned.  
  
“It’s ok,” Hermione smiled, looking at her daughter’s blue eyes before looking at Ron’s matching eyes. “It’s the thought that counts.”  
  
Ron smiled and leaned over to give her a quick kiss. “Happy Birthday, love.”  
  
“Birfay! Birfay!” Rosie echoed.  
  
“Good job, Rosie!” Ron exclaimed, grinning proudly as he reached over and tickled their little girl, causing her to break into a fit of giggles.  
  
Hermione laughed and smoothed her hand over Rose’s red curls once the little girl had calmed and laid her head on her chest. It was then that she noticed both Ron and Rose were dressed.  
  
“Are you two leaving?” She asked, looking at Ron.  
  
“Miss Rosie-Toesie is spending the night with my mum,” Ron replied. “But I knew you’d want to see her before I took her to the Burrow.”  
  
“What exactly do you have planned for today, Mr. Weasley?” Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
“You’ll see,” Ron grinned before placing a large hand on Rosie’s back. “You ready to go see Grandmummy, Rosie?”  
  
“No,” she replied.  
  
“Oh, I think you are,” he chuckled as he tickled her sides, making her squeal. “Say bye bye to mummy and give her a kiss.”  
  
“Bye bye,” Rose said, giving Hermione a slobbery kiss.  
  
“Bye bye, my sweet baby,” Hermione replied, kissing Rose’s forehead before Ron picked the little girl up.  
  
“I’ll be back shortly,” Ron promised.  
  
After they left, Hermione got out of bed, visited the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Reentering her and Ron’s room, she slipped on her dressing gown then left the bedroom. She made her way to their kitchen to make breakfast.  
  
She was pulling out the ingredients for omelets when she heard Ron entered the room.  
  
“What are you doing?” He demanded, looking rather cross.  
  
“Making breakfast, what does it look like?” She asked, shaking her head.  
  
“It’s your birthday,” Ron replied, taking the egg carton out of her hands. “You’re supposed to be in bed and I’m supposed to bring you breakfast.”  
  
“Oh,” Hermione said.  
  
“Go back to bed and I’ll be in soon with your breakfast,” he told her.  
  
“Yes sir,” Hermione nodded. She rose to her tip toes and kissed him before leaving the kitchen. She walked down the hall to their bedroom and climbed back into bed, propping herself up with pillows.  
  
She found it quite strange to be in bed this late on a Wednesday morning. Usually, by this time, she had Ron’s breakfast on the table and was supervising Rose eating her oatmeal while she ate her own breakfast. Then Ron would go to work at the ministry and it would be just her and Rose.  
  
After Rose had been born, Hermione had tried to go back to work at the ministry, but after three weeks she had realized that she didn’t want to be away from her baby girl forty hours a week. Around that time, Ron (and Harry) got a promotion and they decided that if they stayed in their small house, they could afford for her to stay home with Rose.  
  
Shortly after Rose’s first birthday, Hermione had been contacted by Professor Babbling, the Ancient Runes teacher at Hogwarts, about translating more text like she had translated The Tales of Beedle the Bard. Since it was something she could do from home, Hermione had accepted the offer.  
  
With this change, came a change in her and Rose’s weekly schedule. On Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, they remained at home and Hermione worked while Rose napped after lunch, but on Tuesdays and Thursdays, she would take Rose to the Burrow then return to her and Ron’s house to work until he came home with Rose before dinner. It had taken a lot of adjustment, but as far as Hermione was concerned, it was the perfect arrangement.  
  
The sound of glass breaking yanked Hermione into the present.  
  
“EVERYTHING IS FINE, DON’T WORRY,” Ron’s voice carried through the house. “JUST A FEW MORE MINUTES.”  
  
Shaking her head, Hermione played with her wedding and engagement rings. She had a pretty good idea of what Ron had planned for the day, especially since they had recently decided to start trying to have baby number two. The conversation had come up as she had been making a list of ingredients she’d need to brew a month’s supple of birth control potion. They had both agreed that now was the perfect time.  
  
The bedroom door opened a minute or so later and Ron came into the room, levitating a tray of food. He guided the tray to the bed and set it down next to her. Hermione stared wide eyed at all the food he had piled onto the tray.  
  
“Even if I was pregnant, I couldn’t eat all of this,” she stated.  
  
“It’s for us to share,” Ron retorted as he climbed into bed. He picked up a piece of sausage and took a bite. “The muffins are curtsey of mum, she made blueberry since it’s your favorite.”  
  
“Oh yummy,” Hermione grinned, picking up a muffin and taking a bite. “Sooo yummy.”  
  
They ate their breakfast in relative silence, save for Hermione’s occasional moan over her muffins. She reached full quicker than he did, but soon they were both laying on the bed, hands resting on their full bellies.  
  
“What else are we doing today?” Hermione asked, tilting her head to look at him.  
  
“Stuff I’m too full to attempt now,” he replied before belching.  
  
“Lovely, Ronald,” Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
They laid there for several more minutes before Ron forced himself up. “Alright, why don’t you take a relaxing bath while I clean up breakfast,” he told her.  
  
“I have a better idea, how about we forget about the dishes, for _now_ , and you take a bath with me?” Hermione suggested with a grin.  
  
“Believe me, I’d love to,” Ron stated. “But I can’t fit in the tub by myself, so there is no way we can both fit in it.”  
  
“Are you a wizard or not?” Hermione smirked.  
  
“Are you suggesting we use an enlarging spell to make it bigger?” Ron asked, sarcastically.  
  
“Precisely,” Hermione grinned.  
  
Ron’s eye brows knitted together and he reached over and felt her forehead. “Are you feeling, ok, love?” He asked.  
  
“I feel fine,” Hermione stated. “Now, while you take the dishes to the kitchen, I’ll get the bathroom ready.”  
  
She waited until Ron left the room with the tray then she went into the bathroom. She started by casting an enlargement charm on the tub, stretching it lengthwise and making it deeper. She turned on the hot water tap and added bubble bath. Then she conjured up some candles and placed them around the bathroom then turned off the overhead light.  
  
“Wow,” Ron breathed when he came into the room a few minutes later. “It looks amazing in here, love.”  
  
“Thank you,” Hermione smiled, stepping in front of him after shedding her dressing gown and pajamas. “It’ll look even between when we get you out of these clothes.”  
  
“Are you going to undress me?” Ron smirked.  
  
“Absolutely,” Hermione replied. She took the hem of his shirt in her hands and pushed it up before letting him pull it over his head. Eyes locked with his, she undid his jeans then pulled them down his legs until he stepped out of them.  
  
“Into the tub with you, birthday girl,” Ron smiled. He climbed in first then held out his hand to help her in. He settled into the tub, resting his back against the edge and she settled between his legs, her back resting against his chest. “This is perfect.”  
  
“It is,” Hermione sighed, happily, as the water continued to fill around them.  
  
“I say we keep it like this,” he stated. “We don’t need the closet in the hall.”  
  
“For once, I won’t argue with you,” she replied before reaching over and shutting off the water. “Reminds me of that night a few days after the war when we visited the prefects bathroom.”  
  
“That’s one of the few good memories I have about that year,” Ron stated. “Easily in the top five.”  
  
“Top five?!” Hermione exclaimed, splashing water in his face as she turned to look at him. “What was better than making love for the first time?”  
  
“Voldemort being killed,” Ron said, using his fingers to count. “Our first kiss, the first time we said ‘I love you’ to each other and that day in Hogsmeade on the Hogwarts Express.”  
  
“I forgot about that day on the Hogwarts Express,” Hermione blushed as she settled back against his chest.  
  
“Ya well, that’s what happens when you send an Auror straight off of his honeymoon to guard the train in the days leading up to the start of a new term.”  
  
“Especially when said Auror had a lot of fantasies about taking his new wife in every compartment they may or may not have ridden in when they were school kids.”  
  
“I don’t recall you complaining when you were moaning my name,” Ron stated.  
  
“I never said I didn’t enjoy it,” she replied as she felt the effect that their conversation was having on her husband. “In fact, I enjoy it, a lot.”  
  
Ron let out a strangled moan as Hermione shifted her body, causing his manhood to brush against the small of her back. When she started to move again, he grabbed her upper arms and held her in place.  
  
“If you keep moving like that,” he said, breathlessly. “We’ll waste a perfectly good batch of baby makers.”  
  
“Well we can’t have that,” she giggled, settling back against his strong chest.  
  
“No we can’t,” Ron said, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
Hermione closed her eyes, letting the warm water relax her. She was almost asleep when she felt Ron’s fingers graze over her sensitive numb. At first she thought he did it by accident, but when it happened again, she knew that wasn’t the case. She ground her lower body against him in retaliation and he groaned.  
  
“Play fair, Mr. Weasley,” she told him.’  
  
“I play to win,” he smirked.  
  
“Shall we take this to the bedroom then?” She asked.  
  
“Hope about we stay right here?” He suggested as his fingers found her hot center. “Do it like we did that first night we were together.”  
  
Hermione rocked against his fingers as the temperature in her body began to rise all the while feeling his hard member pressing against her back.  
  
“Ron. Need. You,” she breathed out choppily.  
  
Using the water to his advantage, Ron quickly repositioned her body so it was over his manhood then he guided himself into her center. They made waves in the tub as he guided her body up and down on his manhood. Feeling himself nearing his release, he reached a hand down and pressed it against her sensitive numb, sending her over the edge and following almost immediately. Breathing heavily, she laid back against his chest and pulled his arms around her.  
  
It wasn’t until they’d recovered that they realized the water in the bath had gone cold. They climbed out of the tub and he cast a drying spell over both of them before carrying her into the bedroom. He laid her down on the bed then laid down next to her, wrapping her in his arms.  
  
They spent most of the day in bed, resting in between rounds of sex. The only exception to that was when Hermione thanked Ron for treating her to dinner in bed by giving him his dessert on top of the dining room table.  
  
Hours later, Hermione closed her eyes, basking in the afterglow of another round with Ron. He had made her twenty-eighth birthday nearly perfect and that made her extremely happy.  
  
One Year Later  
  
Hermione woke up from an unplanned midmorning nap to complete silence. Concerned, she pulled herself off the couch and went in search for her little family.  
  
After checking all the other rooms, she made her way to her and Ron’s room and smiled at the sight she saw upon opening the door. There, stretched out in the middle of the bed was Ron with Rose tucked up against his left side and their three month old son, Hugo, asleep on his chest.  
  
Eyes pooling with tears, Hermione tiptoed across the room and slipped into the bed on Ron’s right side, waking him up in the process. He took his arm off Hugo’s back, inviting her to get closer, which she did then placed her own arm across Hugo’s back to keep him safe.  
  
“Happy Birthday,” Ron mouthed.  
  
“I love you,” she mouthed back.  
  
“I love you, too,” he replied silently.  
  
Hermione sighed happily and snuggled up against his chest.  
  
Everything was perfect.


End file.
